Eddie Valiant
Edward "Eddie" Valiant is a Californian private investigator and the main protagonist in Touchstone's 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is portrayed by Bob Hoskins. Personality Eddie Valiant is hard-boiled and smart. Biography Eddie Valiant and his brother Theodore "Teddy" Valiant were sons of a circus clown (shown by the pictures on their desk in the film), who joined the police force, they graduated from the LAPD in 1925. They eventually started their own private investigation service, Valiant & Valiant, in 1934, working largely on Toon cases, such as the kidnapping of Donald Duck's nephews in 1937 or clearing Goofy of accusations of espionage in 1940, both seen as newspaper clippings in Valiant's office. However, when Teddy was killed by then the unknown Toon form of Judge Doom in 1942, Eddie turned to the bottle, and Valiant disappeared from the public eye. This is also the explanation of why Eddie shows dislike towards Toons. Role in the film In 1947, R.K. Maroon of Maroon Cartoons paid Eddie Valiant $100 to photograph Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit's wife, quite literally "playing pattycake" with Marvin Acme, owner of Toontown and founder of the Acme Corporation. When Acme is murdered and Roger becomes the prime suspect of the case, Valiant teams up with Roger to find the killer, and, after a long search in Towntown involving various toon gags, including a fast moving elevator controlled by Droopy, a game of This little Piggy played by Tweety Bird, and a fake parachute given to him by Bugs Bunny, he finds not only Acme's murderer, but the murderer of R.K. Maroon, and his own brother who turns out to be Judge Doom who is a toon wearing a human mask. Valiant manages to defeat Doom by squirting dip on him causing him to melt and scream I'm melting! Melting! A reference to the Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz (1939), who melts when she gets water squirted at her. After defeating Doom at Acme Warehouse, Eddie then abandoned his vendetta against Toons after avenging the death of his brother Teddy at the hands of Doom and walks home with Roger and Jessica Rabbit and his girlfriend Dolores. In the graphic novel of the film published in 1989 by Marvel Comics, Valiant is the narrator of the story, telling the film through his eyes and in the style of a detective story. Other appearances Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom According to Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom, Valiant has given up drinking, but now tends to consume jelly beans quite a bit. In the non-canon sub-sequel set after the film, Who P-P-P-Plugged Roger Rabbit?, Valiant is adamant to no longer take any toon cases, but is forced to do so when Baby Herman, Roger Rabbit's co-star, is found dead. Walt Disney's World on Ice In the Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary show, Eddie makes an appearance in a scene where Roger brings Scrooge McDuck to meet him. They try to tell jokes to Scrooge to cheer him up. Behind the Scenes In Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, Eddie Valiant is a fictional Californian private detective hired by comic-book star Roger Rabbit to investigate the workings of Roger's corrupt employers, the DeGreasey Brothers. When Roger is found dead, and his final words having been censored out, Valiant is soon sent on the case of tracking Rogers' murderers. This first incarnation of Eddie is a heavy smoker, has a beard and is active when the book is set (1981), rather than the later, more accepted incarnation of the character. The 1988 film gave more insight into the character of Eddie Valiant, who was played by Bob Hoskins. He also doesn't smoke, but is a border-line alcoholic. But he doesn't like toons, since his brother was killed by a toon years ago. Trivia *Valiant's hard-boiled attitude seems to derive from Dick Tracy or other such detectives. In the 1988 film, Valiant was made to portray the film noir detective character usually found in Humphrey Bogart or Alan Ladd, while maintaining the Dick Tracy attitude. *Although little or nothing is heard about the methods employed by Eddie's brother, the items on Teddy's side of the desk in shots of the Valiant and Valiant office suggest that Teddy was based more on Sherlock Holmes, judging by the tobacco pipe and magnifying glass on his desk. *Valiant looks like a composite of Peter Falk of the TV series Columbo and film private eye Philip Marlowe, wearing shiny brown suit and beat-up fedora above a craggy face. Gallery eddietoonpigmask.jpg|Eddie Valiant in a Toon pig mask icerarogerrabbit5166.jpg|Eddie Valiant, Mickey Mouse, and Bugs Bunny Icerarogerrabbit2603.jpg|Eddie Valiant face to face with Roger Rabbit, screaming Eddie Valiant Headshot.jpg Eddie Valiant Headshot 2.jpg Eddie in Elevator.jpg|Eddie Flattened in Elevator es:Eddie Valiant Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Valiant, Eddie Category:Siblings